A cub of their own
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Adoption is a roller coaster of emotions, paperwork, and love. Especially if the parents and child are completely different species. Idea and cover from dragoncatclemintine on DeviantArt. Rating might change
1. Right to wed

**A/N inspired by Happy Family drawn by dragoncatclementine on DeviantArt. After getting married, Nick and Judy want to start a family, but how do you go about that when you are two completely different Mammals? You adopt.**

 **I have been getting reviews about grammar and am now going through to fix that. I'm sorry for those of you who want me to get on with my stories, but I need to do this.**

 **So without Further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **You have the right to be Wed**

It was going to be the wedding of the century, as well as one of the strangest. Before this the strangest was between a lion and a tiger. When many Mammals look back at it, it made some sense because it was between two predators of the same size. But as those present to the wedding at hand many got to thinking why a rabbit would agree to marry its natural predator. Yet here in the chapel is most of the police force as well as other family and friends.

As Nick Wilde stands just behind the door looking through at every mammal assembled, and his eyes drift over to his soon to be Wife's side which is over flowing with all 275 siblings as well as the main crime boss in Tundra town, Mr. Big sitting with his daughter's husband and child. Sitting on his side are members of the police force the station could sacrifice for the evening.

Outside the large doors Nick can pick out the protest from mammals opposed to the union. Shouting out slurs and threats towards the church.

Nick begins to fidget as the time approaches closer and closer to the actual service when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder. he looks over at his mother and sees the sly smile he is very well known for. Her orange fur has begun to turn dull over the years, but not once has she let her age show. Her olive green eyes are brimming with tears, and she hugs her son close. "I am so proud of you Nick, you're finally found a pack to belong to."

Nick hugs back and is at a lost for words, the two remain like that until just as they are about to begin.

The music starts and the first to exit is Gideon Grey who Judy decided would be the best man, seeing how it was his poking fun that made her try all the harder to prove him wrong. Next is Nick and his mother, and just for added effect Nick puts on his cop shades just for a bit of humor. There are a few snickers from the Hopps family as well as the police assembled, and his mother doesn't even notice until they reach the alter. When Miss Wilde does she immediately yanks them off his face and places them in her handbag before going to sit down.

Nick wants to laugh, but seeing Mrs. Hopps walk down the aisle alone is enough of a grim reminder of how his father was never in the picture, and he clams up. He averts his eyes to avoid the reminder and doesn't look up until the music changes. he finally braves looking up, and once he sees Judy everything else fades away into white noise and faded edges. As he looks at her he begins to feel underdressed with just a plain back tux and pale green vest and handkerchief along with the light orange tie.

The dress is the typical white with light orange and pale green accents. The sleeves are orange and fall off the shoulders with a large ribbon around the waist to match. The skirt of the dress has a pale green hem with an over skirt flowing over it like leaves also hemmed in green. The very bottom hem of the over skirt is a matching orange. On her head and over her eyes is a veil holding her ears down. A plain brass tiara keeps it in place. in her hands is a bouquet of sunflowers, babies breath and violets.

When she finally reaches the alter and goes to stand beside him, her father whispers in her ear while he "discretely" hands her a small bottle of fox repellent. Judy doesn't even bat an eye as she places it in one of his pockets and pushes him towards the pews by her mother. Looking back at Nick a smile spreads across her face, and he can't help but to fall in love all over again.

* * *

Behind one of the side doors at the main entrance Judy waits for the cue to walk through. Hearing the same slurs and threats that Nick is.

Peeking through a crack in the door she can see Nick put on his shades just as he walks through the door, his mother not even noticing. Her father taps her on the shoulder. "You doing OK there Judy? Not too nervous are you, because we can easily cancel." he says all too eagerly, Judy shakes her head

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your ears are droopy."

Judy gives her father an eye roll "If I didn't have them down the veil would fall off." Judy says this as she perks her ears up a bit, the veil shifts to follow. Putting them back down Judy quickly fixes it again in time for the music change. Linking her arm with her father's and holding the bouquet in both hands as the doors open and those gathered stand. Judy glances to either side until her eyes lock onto the one waiting at the alter. She almost wants to rush towards the fox that changed her views forever, but keeps her pace even with her father.

Finally reaching the alter Stu Whispers "Just in case" as he tries to hand his daughter a bottle of fox repellant. Again Judy rolls her eyes and slips it back into his pocket before pushing him to the pews to sit with her mother. Handing the bouquet off the daughter off to Fru Fru, who stands in the paws of a polar bear, Judy grabs hold of Nick's hands and the two lose focus on the entire sermon looking at each other, only for Gideon to tape Nick on the shoulder to get them back.

Nick looks at the father of the church with a questioning look. "Could you repeat that I lost myself in a field of violets for a moment there." A few chuckles resound throughout the church, mainly from those old enough to understand.

"I came to understand that the bride and groom prepared their own vows." He looks between the two and stops on Nick. Taking that as his cue to read the cards he brought he pulls them out of his pocket, and brings them in front of himself.

"So I had wrote this at the last minute this morning." He looks back up at Judy, and tosses the cards over his shoulder. "But after I saw you coming down the aisle," Nick looks right at Judy, "it occurred to me that it doesn't really matter wether I wrote these words last night, a month ago, or long before I knew I was going to settle down for the rest of my life. What really matters is what I say and how I say it." Never removing his spring green eyes from her violet ones, Nick reaches down and clasp both hands between his own. "That first day when you hussled me into helping you with your case, one you'd only be given two days to solve, and with the end result being eventual failure, I saw you as nothing more than a dumb bunny trying to be what you're not. I had lived my life believing that if the world was going to see you as something, instead of fighting it you should just embrace it. During the case, however I watched a as you tried to change the views of those around you and I came to see you, no longer as a dumb bunny who should've stayed in a carrot field, but rather I saw a strong, independent rabbit, who made mistakes, pushed through any situation, and who always tried to see the bigger picture. By the end of the case after you had admitted to being a dumb bunny, I found you had changed my views, and I no longer viewed you as such.

Not only had you opened my eyes and changed my views on you and Zootopia, but you had also managed to change my views that I had for myself, and Judy, I want to say thank you for changing me the way that you did and I hope that during the time we spend together I will keep changing for the better, and that my love for you will continue to grow."

Judging by the tears in Judy's eyes, Nick can tell he said something right. Nick removes the handkerchief from his tux pocket and wipes away the tears from her eyes. "Oh all you rabbits, always so moody." Judy nods, and after a few calming breaths she gives her own vows.

"From the first time we met you'd always conned me out of my money as well as my time. Than as the time we spent together increased, I had found myself not only conned out of those, but I was quickly being conned out of my heart as well. In return for the cons, you aloud me to drag you along a task that I was all too desperate to solve, and in the end I found myself introduced to another. What would be the best way to keep you in my life. But exactly two month ago you made that job easier for me when you proposed, and no I can't see my future any other way than with you at my side the entire way." At the end the tears come again and Nick wipes them again.

The two mammals wait a few moments more, giving their "I' dos" and right after Nick places a gold ring with orange and green jewels cut and placed in the form of a carrot, and Judy does the same with a simple golden band with small sapphires cut in on his finger. The two finally kiss, with Judy jumping up into his arms and Nick holding her around the small of her back, the two newly weds barely hear the commotion from those present as they clap and cheer. As the guests leave Nick and Judy thank them for coming and remind them of the reception, with Mr. Hopps once again trying to give Judy the repellent, Which she does only to throw it into the waste bin outside the chapel

 **(Time skip to reception)**

Everyone was there except for the two in charge, as they waited most looked through the I Spy in front of them while others worried. It was well past the time it should have taken for the two to arrive, and neither were anywhere to be found, that is until the double doors opened to reveal the two in torn clothing.

One of the sleeves were torn off of Nick's jacket, and the other was hanging on by a few seams. His pants were covered in mud and grim as well as torn. but on his face was the biggest smile anyone has seen yet, and the glasses his mother took back in the chapel. She looks back in her hand bag, and sure enough they aren't there.

As for Judy, the bottom of her dress is torn so that it no longer drags on the ground with a large tear along the side. The leaf like over skirt is in tatters, as though an insect thought to make a snack out of it. Both arms are out of the sleeves so the the torn orange fabric hangs loose at her sides, and like with Nick a smile graces her face, and the two make their way to the head table.

As the two walk some of the older kids look down at their list and see ' _Escape of Bride and Groom'_ and change it to _'Entrance of Bride and Groom'_ before taking a picture. The rest of the guest are shocked that the beautiful clothes they wore before could be ruined so badly in the time it took them to get here. At the head table Nick and Judy sit in the center, only to be immediately bombarded with questions such as "what happened?" And "where were you?"

Nick stands up and moves over to the podium set up for those who plan to speak later and taps the microphone to get the attention of the younger ones. "I'm pretty sure you are all wondering what happened tonight, and I'm here to put that to rest." He pauses for a moment to allow some to settle down before continuing. "As you know Judy and I decided to drive the police car to and from the chapel. As such when we passed by a robbery we did what we do best, and put a stop to it." He allows that to sink in.

"But seeing how she was not able to do much in her dress Judy torn off the bottom and removed the sleeves for better mobility. I on the other hand, got my suit torn in the scuffle. We than took the robber to the station, picked up the paperwork, and came here."

Nick goes to sit back down next to his wife, where he recieves a giggle and kiss on the check. Some of the police who actually processed it already took a picture and cross that off the list.

* * *

As the night wears on, the picture count increases, there were multiple kisses and hugs. When the bride and groom cut the carrot cake with blueberry toppings and served each other, Nick had a small fork full held out to Judy, just as she was about to take a bite, he smashed a hidden plate into her face, covering it with their favourite flavors. After getting back at him by doing the same and cleaning up in the bathroom, and everyone enjoys the dessert. The floor is cleaned to allow guests to dance.

Pictures are taken of the bride and groom with their parents, and during the first dance between the newly weds Judy asks a major question.

"Hey Nick, how do you feel about kid?"

 **A/N First chapter done and I would like to thank dragoncatclemintine once again for letting me write this, and for letting me use three image that inspired this story as the cover.**


	2. Meeting Mei

**A/N someone has figured it out. And that someone is LuciayShadow ( _guest_ )**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Meeting Mei**

Nick looks down at his wife and momentarily pauses in the steps, causing Judy to step on his tail. "What do you mean, 'How do I feel about kids?' And you're standing on my tail, off off off." Judy does what he asks as she elaborates.

"Sorry about the tail... again, and what I mean is do you want kids? Maybe one, or maybe you don't want _ANY!_ Am I jumping along to fast, beca-?" Nick silences her with a kiss, _(and not one that last a few seconds, we're talking about one like the ones in fairytales, that are long, deep, and fixes everything)_ that is followed by a few flashes from cameras. There are groans from the younger audience, while howls, roars, and cheers sound from the older. When the kiss ends Judy's eyes are wide, and Nick just smirks as he says, "We'll talk about it later, for now let's enjoy the evening."

At that the songs end, all of their guests congregate onto the dance floor, and Judy laughs at her husband as most of her younger siblings swarm around, and tackle him , forcing him to dance with them during the more childish songs like 'Howl Prowl' and other simple ones. Judy sits back at one of the tables still set up and begins to worry about what she said. Perhaps she should have waited a few days, but if she did it may have been too late. So there she sits brewing in her own worries, while everyone around her is enjoying themselves. She is too preoccupied to even take notice of Fru Fru coming by her with her family until a small paw rests on her own.

Looking down she takes notice of the shrew with a small bundle asleep in her arms. "Hi Judy, we just came to say goodnight, and thanks for inviting us."

"But of course we're family, and that's what family does. Now have a safe trip and I'll try to stop by sometime." And like always with the Big family they kiss each other on the cheek. Fru Fru goes to stand by her husband and Mr. Big approaches, and the whole process repeats. Watching the Big family leave another presence makes itself known by dropping into the seat across from her. Looking back she sees Nick in even worse shape than before. His suit is the same only he is short of breath.

"Hey carrots, you ready to head out? After tonight we should just take the day off tomorrow." Judy smiles, "You just want to know what I was talking about before."

"YES! So let's go."

"Fine, this will also complete the list." Nick quirks an eyebrow at which Judy holds up the wedding I spy everyone got. Nick opens his mouth in a silent 'oh' and holds a hand out to Judy. Once she takes it he picks her up bridal style, and moves to say good bye to some of their guests. First to the parents of the Bride, Stu and Bonnie Hoops. Afterwards the say bye to the parent of the Groom Ms. Wilde. As the word gets passed along by the Hoops family the Newly Weds exit the double doors, where just before reaching them Nick throws Judy over his shoulder so that he has one hand available. Because of this Judy can see the smiles of those present.

* * *

In the police cruiser Judy begins her explanation. "So you know how I still visit the victims from the Night Howler case?"

"Yeah, even with all of them recovered."

Judy shakes her head, "All but one, Mr. Vapas, a tiger, and the first victim." She lets that sink in. "He still got better, but after being exposed the longest he suffers from major aggressional outbursts. And I'm not just talking about a bad temper, I'm saying he will get physically violent."

"OK, and how does this go with the whole kids thing?"

"Well he has a daughter that is only a few months old, and no one to take care of her. And before you say anything her mother died a month after she was born, and they don't have any other relatives near by. So last time I visited, he asked if after we got married we could adopt her."

Nick slowly nods his head as the information sinks in. "So he wants a rabbit and a fox to raise a tiger cub?"

Judy nods "I know we just got married, but he barely remembers anything that happened during the event, he even forgot he has a daughter at times, and he doesn't trust any other mammal with her."

Nick sighs, "When do we meet her."

"He says tomorrow if we can get away from work." Judy says with a smile.

"OK I'll see if I can get tomorrow off, if not on our break."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet carrots, I'm still unsure about all of this."

Judy nods, and the rest of the ride is in silence.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

As Nick said, he got them the day off, but Judy was not happy with how he did it. "You told him what!" She exclaims while throwing her walkie talkie at him. Nick laughs, and she doesn't even know what she threw next as he explains again.

"All I said I'd that we were going to get a little Wilde." And he laughs as her face scrunches up.

"I can't believe you, that makes it sound like we were go- oh here it is!" She exclaims as she points at the large building where all the victims were before. Entering they are directed to the Neurology department where Mr. Vapas was being treated for the effects the Night Howlers had on him, especially the affect on his brain. Reaching his room a nurse lets him know that he has visitors, and reminds him of the calming techniques he was showed. The nurse allows the two inside, and the two receive their first look at Mei.

The little tiger cub is a little smaller than Nick's old partner Finnick, when in fact she is only just three months. Her black stripes stand out vastly against the pale orange and white fur. Her eyes are are a blueish grey. Her outfit consists of a simple pink onesie. Mei is on her back between her father's legs reaching her mittened paws up to him.

Her father on the other hand is wearing the typical hospital scrubs with a wristband and IV in his arm, and is staring at Mei with a slightly glazed over gaze. Nick clears his throat, and the large predator looks over at the two. "Good morning officers, is there something I could do for you?"

Judy steps forward "Hello Mr. Vapas, I talked with you last week about Mei, about the adoption."

He gives a slight nod "ah yes, and I have already given my consent to the adoption after this whole occurrence, that is to say as long as I got a say in the parents."

Nick steps forward, "What made you think of us than?"

"I asked to see some of the footage from the press conference after I gained some normalcy, and after watching the first one, I decided to put Mei up for adoption. After the second one I knew I wanted her parents to be you."

"Yes, but why us?" Judy finally inquires.

"A lot of the police force were done with the case after Mayor Lionheart was arrested, but you two came back to fix this broken city, and for that I knew it had to be you two." He looks back down at Mei and give a half-hearted smile. "I'm sure it's what her mother would have wanted." And Mei coos at that, as though she is agreeing.

The three look down at the cooing cub, and her bright eyes lock onto Nick's own, and she reaches out towards him. Mr. Vapas inclines his head, and Mei up holding her out to him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Nick looks fearful at first, but after looking at Judy he steps towards the bed holding out his arms. As soon as the weight of the cub settles into his arms a smile graces his face, and he knows this will all be OK. "Where do we get the paperwork?"

 **A/N the story part is short this time around sorry**


	3. Signature Please

**A/N now let's** **have a look at Nicks one true weakness... paperwork**

 **So without further ado let the chaos ensure.**

 **Signature Please**

When Nick asked where he could get the paper work he didn't think it would be this much. There was the Adoption Application, Adoption Agreement, they also decided to fill out the Agreement for Visitation by Natural Parents, and then some Contact After Adoption Agreement. All in all it only took a day but the waiting period was awful. Back at the ZPD all forms were filled right away and recorded. With the forms they just filled out it seemed like forever.

After those were finally recorded and looked over. There were home inspections to make sure their home was up to par, leading to them moving to a larger house that would be able to house a full grown tiger when the time came.

They gave Mei the largest room in the house and furnished it with the necessities she would need. From this entire experience his favorite part was the shopping. They try to keep this whole thing secret to avoid any unwanted confrontation, from those who are still unsure about the predators, or those who were against their marriage from the beginning, even after all the two did in the last few months, some still go out of their way to avoid either Nick or them both. It's hard to tell when they're both together.

During one shopping trip for clothes, Nick found a light brown shirt with a cartoon porcupine that read 'can't touch this'. Putting it in the cart with all the other clothes the couple runs into one of the many larger mammals of the ZPD. Nick and Judy stand behind their cart laiden over with tiger cub sized outfits as officer Delgato approaches them eyeing the cart.

"Officers Wilde, pleasant surprise to see you here in the cub section." In his own arms is a basket with a few miscellaneous items. "Last Chief Bogo told us you two were get-"

"I don't want to hear it." Judy interrupts with a raised paw, to which Nick laughs "she'll never let me live that down." Delgato barks out a laugh. "I'm surprised she let you live this long for that. Now, what do you need this cub sized clothes for?"

Nick and Judy look at each other, and it's the sly one who answers. "We're just shopping for a friend. they lost a lot, recently and we want to help them out." Delgato nods and clasps both on the shoulder, "If you need any help, I have plenty of things I don't use any more. I'll see both of you at work than, enjoy the rest of your day."

After he leaves the two do a bit more looking around before making their way to the checkout and using his debit card as a credit card it asks for something he is getting really sick of seeing, his signature.

* * *

Getting all the shopping done, they set up the nursery, as well as a playroom. I'm the nursery the walls are painted like the night sky. Complete with glow in the dark starts and Moon, high enough that she won't be able to reach them until she is five and uses a stepping stool. The rug is soft underfoot and is set as a deep green. The furniture is mainly a dark brown with splashes of color in the fabric decorating them. On the dresser is a music box, and some empty frames prepared for memories to inhabit them. In the corner by the crib is a rocking chair for if Mei gets restless in the middle of the night. In the closet and drawers are clothes and other necessities.

The playroom is the complete opposite with bright blue paint on the walls, complete with clouds. The carpet is a lighter green and feels like trampled grass. One bay window occupies the middle of the wall opposite the door with a white cushion occupying it. The furniture is painted to look like bushes and the corners are rounded to avoid injury. Sitting around the room where it still looks nice are your typical baby toys. In the very center of the room is a rug that looks like a blanket that one would take on a picnic, complete with plastic basket and food.

The other rooms have been baby-proofed to the point that there could be nothing found wrong with it. From baby locks to wall anchors the inspection was a success. Now all they had to do was wait for the court decision.

* * *

Nick and Judy waited in the lounge beside Mr. Vapas, who was wearing casual clothing after so long and holding Mei. Across from them is his nurse making sure that he doesn't lose his temper through all of this. As they sit in the uncomfortable chairs and sofas Mr. Vapas stars straight ahead and spaces out. Mei meanwhile is staring to get fussy, but knowing it is not their job to comfort her, the Wilde couple sit back and try to endure for the next while.

When they are finally called in, the group of five enter an office with two shelves filled to the brim with law books, tables covered in knickknacks, one being a fish take with a salmon in it. And a desk surrounded with more uncomfortable chairs. Seated behind the desk is a large grizzly bear in a grey suit, white blouse, and blush colored tie. The name plate on the desk reads 'Doris Orso'.

For the next hour/hour and a half they go over the forms and terms, so when Ms. Orso points to the bottom of the page and say, "Now, I just need you to sign here." Nick allows a smile to grace his face. By the time they leave Mr. Vapas sighs in relief for remaining calm while Nick and Judy leave with a little cub cooing in Nick's arms.

 **A/N they finally got the adoption taken care of, now time for some family fluff. And I would also like to thank those who provided me with OCs. I may change some details to fit the story, but I will credit the owners at the beginning of the chapter they are featured in. Though it may take awhile to get to that point.**


	4. Meihem

**A/N so my twin Samansa-chan147 helped me with this idea while we were going shopping in Wausau. And she hasn't even read any of my stories, while I read most of hers. An so it is time for some father daughter bonding time with Nick and Mei.**

 **So without further ado let the chaos ensure.**

 **Meihem**

The new family of three got home late, with Mei falling asleep in the car. Putting her to sleep in the nursery the two go to sleep in their own room, only to wake up a few minutes later to the sound of crying. Judy walks into the room and brings up the lights with the dimmer so that her eyes can adjust. Lying in the crib was Mei, who rolled over to her side and has big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Judy slowly approaches and lowers the side so that she is able to pick her up. After Mei is in her arms Judy sits in the new rocking chair, and just tried to calm the cub down.

As the two rock back and forth, Judy is in aware of the eyes that watch from the doorway as Mei rest her head over Judy's heat, and listens to the rhythmic beating. As the tears begin to fall Mei clutches at Judy's shirt and Nestles in. At this point Nick makes himself known, and places his hand on her shoulder. Used to bring snuck up on Judy barely flinches as she looks up and over at him to see that familiar smile. "Here carrots, you get some sleep, and I'll handle Mei tonight and tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Judy inquires

"It'll be fine carrots, I'll even let you fix my info up from before."

It take a minute for Judy to think about what he means, but once it comes to mind all she says is "oh yeah, that." As Nick takes Mei, who fusses a bit before settling down again. Once Judy leaves the room Nick talks to Mei softly. "Hey sweety, I think I know what is going on, but I'll try to take care of that tomorrow. For now let's just brainstorm on what we can do for you now, huh?"

Mei gives a little murmur and Nick looks to see her eyes closing. Seeing that talking is helping he continues with another thought. "Now let's think of some nicknames for you. Truth be told I'm thinking MJ would be perfect, for you see your full name is Mei Jessica Wilde, so we'll just take the M and J, get rid of the rest, and I'll call you that." Looking back down at her he sees her fast asleep and clutching his shirt in a tight grip, tearing small holes in it with her small claws. After trying to separate the claws from his shirt, Mei only seems to tighten her grip so Nick gets comfortable and continues rocking, only to fall asleep as well, and that is how Judy finds them the next morning.

* * *

Waking up in bed alone Judy just thinks that Nick woke up early, but after finding Nick's side of the bed cold she knows her never returned. Getting up, the first room she looks in is the last room she saw him in, and her hunch was correct. There in the rocking chair is Nick with his head hanging over the back of the chair, and Mei safely tucked in his arms. Quickly grabbing her phone Judy stands in front of the two and takes a picture, promptly sending it to both of their parents seeing as how they already know about the adoption. After that is done she heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Knowing Nick had a rough night, and is probably in for a rough day, she makes one of his favourites. Getting the batter made and adding the blueberries, she begins to make the pancakes. After half the batter is gone and eight pancakes are stacked on the plate Nick stumbles into the kitchen with a blarey eyed Mei in his arms. He sets Mei in the highchair, and promptly drops his head on the table once he is seated. Judy chuckles and places the plate of pancakes on the table and passed the syrup.

This rouses Nick slightly but before he makes his own plate he cuts one up into smaller pieces and places them in from of Mei. Judy sees this and panics slightly, "Nick are you sure that's safe?"

Nick nods, "Yeah, her teeth are coming in so she's going to start teething soon. I asked my mother if this was OK before coming down, and she said it was as long the pieces are small." And as they watch, Mei places ones in her mouth and chews it slightly before spring it out slightly and chewing on it again. Judy smiles and kisses them both goodbye before heading off to work, happy knowing that Nick knows what he is doing given that he was an only sibling.

On her way to work though she worries about how to tell everyone about their daughter. Once she arrives she decides to show Clawhauser the picture from the morning, knowing him he'll tell everyone who walks through the door. Than all she has to do is answer questions. Turns out word got out quicker than she thought as for most of that morning she showed the picture from that morning to everyone in the Bull Pen. Then came the assignments, which occupied her thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

Back at home the two predators finish their breakfast and Nick prepares them for the day. Dressing Mei in plain jean shorts and a simple pink T-shirt. For himself he simply wears his khaki pants and green shirt with his tie. Placing her in the stroller he used for his schemes while working with Finnick. The two set off after Nick packs a bag with all the necessities and they stop at the ice cream parlor where he first met Judy. Upon entering the father and daughter stand in line waiting to get what they need. As the larger mammals pass they either leave or sit down, they give the pair strange looks, to which Nick responds with a smile.

Reaching the front of the line the elephant seems to recognize him, but seems surprised by the new child in his company. "What are you doing here?"

Nick gestures to Mei "well my kind sir, my daughter here has started teething, and I was going to get her a pop that I could melt into smaller ones for her to chew and suck on, to ease the pain. For that reason I would like a red Jumbo pop."

"And let me guess if I say that I refuse to serve you, the rabbit will come and bail you out."

"No sir she is at work, and I will be paying with my own money." He proves this point by pulling out his own wallet.

"Than I refuse."

"I'll pay you double what it costs, and if I remember it is $15 so I'll give you thirty up front." With this he starts to count his money and pulls out three tens.

The elephant sighs "That will be $15." Nick puts down two tens "keep the change." And leaves with a jumbo pop.

Back at home Nick sets Mei in the middle of the living room with some of the toys they got spread about the room. With Mei preoccupied Nick goes about making the pawpcicles. When one is done he gives it to Mei while she sits in her highchair. As he continues making more he is completely unaware of the mess Mei makes until he hears a wet smacking sound. Looking back he sees Mei covered in the melted pawpcicle playing in the puddle it caused on the small table.

Nick chuckles at the cub, and goes to clean it up only for Mei to grab his muzzle, getting the sticky syrup stuck in the fur. And it only gets worse from there.

* * *

When Judy returns home, it's to a disaster area. The first few rooms are fine with a few stains but in the kitchen there are red splatters everywhere. There are cooking utensils spread all over the counter, as well as pawpcicle sticks and the large sick from a jumbo pop. on the floor the mess just spread, and in the center of it all is Nick lying on the floor with Mei on his stomach.

"What happened?!" Nick looks up and grins "I was helping Mei with her teething. So I made some pawpcicles for her to chew on, than she started to play in the melted puddle, after that things started to escalate until this happened." And he gestures to the mess as a whole.

Judy sighs, "Fine, you clean up this mess while I try to get Mei cleaned up." And with that she picks up a syrup covered Mei and heads to the bathroom, leaving Nick to wince and state at the mess of the kitchen.

'this is gonna take awhile' is all he thinks as he starts picking up the sticks.

 **A/N Judy thought leaving Nick with Mei was a good idea, oh how wrong she was. Next i don't know, what do you guess want to see? Or read in this case.**


	5. Back to the Beginning

**A/N so Mei has some love interest later in life, and I can't wait to see them together. Also if anyone draws, fanart is acceptable. Samansa-Chan147 I'm looking at you (stares from across the room) also for some of the OCs I may mention them once, than be done with them. I don't want to offend anyone so I shall at least try to use them once. Now it's Judy's turn to watch Mei**

 **So without further ado, Let the Chaos ensure.**

 **Back to the Beginning**

"What, why do I have to work?" Nick asks his wife as she feeds Mei.

"Because, after yesterday I don't trust you to be alone with her." Judy responds not even bothering to look up from their daughter who, even with being spoon fed is causing a mess.

"We were just having some fun." Nick tries to defend, and Mei slaps her paws down as though agreeing.

"I walk into the house, and the kitchen looked like a murder scene pulled from a horror movie!" Judy shouts at the end, and Mei, who's mouth was hovering over the spoon, just stares.

"Come-on carrots, it wasn't that bad." Nick tries to defend.

"Let's see, I walk into a kitchen painted in red splatters. Find the two of you in a similar state on the floor with Mei on your stomach. If that doesn't scream horror movie to you, I don't know what will." Judy clarifies while clearing Mei's muzzle with a burp rag. "Now I would get going before you miss morning debriefing." And with that she quickly fixes his tie, gives him a peck on the muzzle, and waves him goodbye after all but pushing him out the door with Mei situated on her hip.

Once the car is backed out of the drive way, Judy goes back into the house and tries to finish cleaning up breakfast. Seeing Mei back into a cleaned highchair with some toys, she starts on the dishes. Once she sets all the dishes on the drying rack the phone begins ringing.

"Hello, Judy Wilde speaking." She smiles at the reminder until Mei throws a block at her head and claps. As she rubs at the sore spot her mother replies. "Hi sweety, I know that you're probably busy, but if you could spare a minute and come help out at the farm?"

Judy looks at Mei who looks upset at having realized she just lost a toy, and thinks it would be a good idea to introduce her to the extended family. So with that in mind she agrees to help out, and dresses Mei in some of the play clothes they bought for her. She quickly leaves a message for Nick, and after buckling Mei in her car seat, the two set off for Bunny Burrow.

 ***few hours later***

pulling up to the familiar stand where she truly figured it all out, she pulls over to the side of the road and parks the car. Immediately she notices the fair in the distance and can tell that is part of the problem, the other problem is that they most likely wanted to meet Mei.

Speak of one of the little devils her nephew Oshyn can be seen running through the fields to greet her. Catching himself before he runs through the dark blue flowers, he carefully creeps around them, and reaches Judy just after she gets Mei situated in her stroller. "Hey Auntie Judy, how are you doing? Everyone's by the fair or out in the field, so I came to get you." And with that he tries to peek around the stroller to get a look at his new cousin.

"Here, look after Mei while I get her bag from the car." Oshyn gives a excited jump and smile before he goes to the front of the stroller to meet his striped cousin face to face. While Judy puts the toys Mei played with during the ride in her diaper bag, she can hear him talking to her.

"Hi Mei, I'm your cousin Oshyn, and I'm 4. I may be a bit of a gamer, but I'll still watch out for you." He whisperers, but thanks to her ears Judy catches everything. Smiling as she tucks the last of the toys away. Slinging the straps over her shoulder she grabs the stroller, and gestures for Oshyn to lead. Together they head towards the fair, where their family is running a produce stand, and most Likely waiting to meet the newest member of the family.

Along the way Oshyn continues talking about some of the things he knows like; not to run through the Midnicampum holicithias-along with the fact that he can say the name, how he beat his dad's score on Pac-Rat, and that fact that Mei was so cute. Which Judy didn't argue with seeing as how tigers don't really have that problem, and that being raised by a rabbit, she supposes it's OK for another rabbit to call her daughter cute.

Once the small group reaches the family run stall, The rest of the family crowds around to get a good look and their granddaughter/niece. Mei gets fussy from all the attention, but calms down many go back to work. Judy runs the stall with her father and mother switching out, while Mei played on the ground with some of the younger relatives.

Once when coming back to the field, her mother brought back some berries, the extra strawberries go to the kids to snack on, while some blueberries are given to Judy to give to Nick later. It's from there that things go bad as Mei figures out that the juice from the berries are like the ones from the pawpcicles, and therefore squeezes the red berries and licks the juice from her fur. And that is how Judy find the kid, stained in red and laughing as they try to lick the juice out of their fur, not being able to reach some areas like their elbows.

The other parents find it funny, and Nick arrives after work later in the day to find Mei in much the same way as yesterday. Giving his well known sly smile, Nick can't help but point out "Does this mean you can't be trusted to look after her as well?"

 **A/N so cliff hanger with some humor, next week be Nick's mother looking after her, than a babysitter. For this chapter I used one of the OCs submitted to me. his name is Oshyn and was created by dream1990. I shall try to use another one soon, but I will be needing more adults, and bullies. The adults are not friends just acquaintances.**


	6. Those From the Past

**A/N so now that we know that neither parent can be trusted with their daughter, let's explore our other options.**

 **Again the OC Oshyn belongs to _dream1990_ and I shall be introducing another in this chapter as the babysitter.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Those from the past.**

Judy jolts at the all too familiar voice and turns slowly. The first thing she notices is the sly smirk, the next is the small basket filled with strawberries and blueberries. standing next to him is Gideon with his own daughter nestled in his arms. She sees the other kids on the ground and begins to wriggle in his arms. Gideon, not wanting his daughter to hurt herself sets her on the ground where she toddles over to the other kids on the ground and promptly face plants, only to laugh it off.

The two foxes and Hopps family can only watch as she tries to hog all the strawberries for herself. Judy gives the fox cub her own in a smaller bowl and gives the bigger bowl to the other kids, and goes to join the other adults. "Hey Gideon, how are you and the wife doing?"

"We're doing fine Judy, Lauren is just gitten more mobile and harder to keep up wit' now." As if to prove his point Lauren runs around the stand and the 3 year old all but plows into her father and laughs at the juices that strain her father's clothes and apron. Afterwards she goes back to the blankets to play and steal more berries. Gideon gives a small smile and apology before collecting his daughter just as she stuffs more berries into the pockets of her denim dress. Nick barks out a laugh and moves to clean up the back, when Judy sees them.

Approaching the produce stand are three hares that made going to school a hassle for her after she claimed she was going to be a Police officer. They all stand a head taller than her with their ears hanging back, not because they are sad, but just as a statement, and to get sympathy. Knowing them, the three will just make her regret her choices, and make it seem like her life is wrong. Hanna, Haley and Harriet finally saunter up to the stand and immediately seem to zone in on Nick with Mai and her cousins. "So the rumors are true, you really did adopt a tiger." Harriet all but sneers, and the other two follow suit.

"Yeah, so what if I did?"

Haley laughs "Hahahaha, did it ever occur to you to stop and think about how other mammals will view you? First you marry a fox that probably only married you for the influence you have, now you adopt a tiger that could kill you in you sleep." The other two laugh at the prospect of it all, and Judy's fist tightens underneath the table. "If you have a problem with me fine, but leave my family out of it."

"Why, your family's the problem. After all you could have settled down with a nice rabbit, but instead you had to do it with your natural predator." Hanna counters back, and before Judy can say anything Nick comes forward with a clean Mei situated on his hip. "Well at least Carrots here can say she married for love, unlike you three who can only do what hares do best. Now, if you would please move, Judy and I need to get this little one back home seeing how she missed her afternoon nap with all of the excitement." And with that, Nick all but pushes his way past the three hares and makes his way towards Judy's car. As they walk Judy notices the lack of the second vehicle, and brings up that fact as Nick starts to buckle Mei into her seat. "Why Carrots, don't you know I would walk five hundred miles for you?" Judy just raises an eyebrow at that. "Fine, Ben gave me a ride here."

Judy gives a small smile and hops into the driver side, while Nick easily slipping into the passenger side. the couple opt to saying nothing as they take the few hour drive back to the city in silence. When they reach the Canyonlands Judy stops when Nick points out a teenage wolf with silvery white fur. She has on a brown pleated skirt with a white collared shirt. Grey fingerless gloves and knitted scarf completes her look.

Nick jumps out of the vehicle before Judy fully stops, and approaches the wolf. Nick lightly places a hand on her shoulder as he says something, and before either can blink, she throws him over her shoulder. Judy goes to unbuckle herself when she notices the wolf freaking out and trying to help Nick back up. The two predators talk for a bit, well the wolf frantically talks while Nick tries to catch his breath. After he gets his second wind Nick leads the teen to the truck.

Judy sits back as the wolf gets in the backseat and Nick settles into the passenger side. Once both are situated Nick begins the introductions.

"Judy, this is Emmalyn, and before you ask, I worked with her before now." Right away, Judy knows he is talking about his days of being a con artist, and leaves it at that.

"So Emmalyn, can you tell me where you live so we can give you a ride." Emmalyn nods and gives an address. The car is silent once again, until the teen realizes there is a cub in a car seat right next to her. To say the least she screams. "OMG! She's so cute! It is a she right? Oh who am I kidding, of course they're a she!" And with that the teen hugs Mei close, which causes the cub to giggle and squeal. Judy brings her ears down and flinches at the raised voices, and Nick can't help but feel guilty for bringing Emmalyn into the vehicle. After that Emmalyn continues talking to Mei until Judy pulls up to an apartment complex on the outskirts of town.

The apartment is large like the one Judy lived in before when she just moved to Zootopia. There are a multitude of animals roaming around, and for every sheep they see a few stares or glares follow. At the sight of an elderly goat Emmalyn all but jumps out of the vehicle and goes to greet them. Nick and Judy follow shortly after with Nick grabbing Mei and gets her settled in his arms. At the sight of the strange family approaching them the couple turn to greet them appropriately.

"Good Afternoon Office Wilde, Officer Hopps, What can we do for you today?" At the titles they used Emmalyn only stares at the rabbit and fox with apprehension. "You guys are cops?" At a simple nod, the wolf bolts into the apartments and all but slams the door, before peeking out the window set in the door. The female goat sighs and turns to the officers. "I'm so sorry about Emma, I just can not seem to get her to get over her weariness of officers." She looks back towards the door where Emma glares back.

"I'm sorry, would you like to come in for some tea? After all you did drive Emma back." Asks the elderly goat. The couple nods, and Nick hefts Mei up to get her into a more comfortable position. Once Emmalyn sees the group make their way towards the door she makes a dash for the elevator, and pounds the up button. Once she gets in, she is about to push the floor she lives on when a stern voice calls out. "EMMA! That is enough! If you do not hold that door opened I will make sure you take the stairs from now on." At the threat Emma just manages to stop the closing doors. Than the five ride the elevator up to the seventh floor, with Mei reaching out to the wolf, but ultimately getting ignored.

Once the doors open on their floor Emmalyn tries to make a mad dash towards their apartment, but after the elderly goat clears her throat she stops. The group reaches the apartment and Emma opens the door and they all slip in. Immediately Judy notices that it's a lot bigger and nicer than her old one. For while her old place of residence could only fit a bed small desk and a table. This apartment is complete with a living room kitchen combo. The couch is a pullout still set up as a bed. A coffee table is pushed against the far wall, and a TV is set up across from the couch. The kitchen -from what Judy can see- has a fridge, microwave, stove, and sink. Separating the two areas is a small counter-like island. To say the least, Judy is jealous.

Emma folds the bed back into the couch and helps the goat to sit down. before heading to the kitchen to set the kettle on the stove, and promptly sits on the floor afterwards. Nick sets Mei down as well and the young tiger goes straight towards Emmalyn's tail. seeing this Nick snickers and says, "I would be careful if I were you, Mei's got some sticky fingers on her." Emma gets the warning to late as Mei falls on the wolf's tail, hugging it close, and all but curling up with it. Emma tries to get away from the young tiger, but only manages in dragging the cub along. With nothing else to do, she just sits still.

The adults sitting on the couch smile at the interaction, no matter how short. Before anyone can say a word, Emma speaks up. "So how am I supposed to get the kettle once it starts whistling?" The answer is immediate, "Don't worry, I'll get it."

"OK Nanny." And she sits back.

Nick looks to the goat. "Nanny?"

Nanny nods, "Yes. I would like to think that my parents were trying to be humorous." She finishes with a slight chuckle.

After a bit more talking, the kettle goes off, and Nanny goes to get it. Now with all them situated with a cup nestled in their hands Emma asks the one thing on her mind. "So when did you become one with the law Nick?"

The answer is simple. "It was after the Night Howler event." Nanny flinches, while Emma avoids eye contact. The room is silent save for the gentle snore coming from the napping cub. The conversations carry on after awhile, and Nick looks towards Emma. She hasn't moved an inch since Mei claimed her tail as a pillow, and seems content with just listening. Feeling the eyes of another on her, she looks up. "What do you need? I'm a little occupied at the moment." she points out as she gestures to Mei.

"I know, I just need to ask you something." Nick says, and Judy and Nanny look towards him.

"OK, Shot."

"How would you like to babysit for us?"

"What?"

"Did you space out or something? I asked if you want to get paid to watch over Mei during the day."

Judy nearly spits out her tea when she hears how Nick rephrased that. Mei stirs a bit before settling back down. Emmalyn looks looks at Nick in shock before she looks at the little one year old who has just snuggled in further into the wolf's tail.

"I'll do it." Emma says, but before anyone can say something she continues, "But on one condition."

Nick and Judy look at each other, wondering what she could want. Nanny meanwhile glares at Emma for asking for anything more than what she has. After a moment of silence Judy speaks up. "OK Emma, what do you want?"

"I want you to fix the prejudice against sheep and goats. As long as you try, I'll do it."

Nick holds out a hand, "You got it." the two shake hands and Emmalyn asks, "When do I start?"

Judy answers this time, "If you can wake up early tomorrow, we can just drop her off here, or one of us could pick you up and bring you to our house." After a moment of hesitation she comes to a conclusion. "I think it would be better if I went to your house to watch her. Because as much as I want to be here to help Nanny, You will have all the items necessary to take care of her."

All three adults nod in agreement, and Judy says "OK, one of us will pick you up tomorrow morning at four. If you are still tired, you can rest on the couch."

Emma smiles, happy to help, and hoping to change the views of other mammals.

 **A/N so I included another OC that was submitted by _D C JoKeR H S. also, the thing with using the ._** **next chapter will skip a few years when Mei will first start kindergarten.**


	7. Series of Firsts?

**A/N So for this chapter I skipped to when Mei is Five and about to start school. I will include Emmalyn again as well as Judy Big, who is practically Mei's cousin.**

 **So without Further ado , Let the chaos ensue.**

 **A Series of Firsts?**

"No, you can't do that. you have to hold it like this." A five year old Mei demonstrates the correct paw position with her own teacup, and Emma simply rolls her eyes, used to the kids antics. Judy Big, a small shrew, and granddaughter of the Crime boss in TundraTown is also in attendance, as well as Mei's cousins Oshyn Woods and Lauren Grey.

The 9 and 8 year old, laugh at their cousin, and copy her with their own tea cups. The set up in the yard is just the small picnic blanket rug from Mei's play room with the plastic picnic and tea set spread around them. The four kids asked to eat lunch outside in the small yard the house had, and as soon as Emmalyn said yes, the three larger mammals had run up to the playroom with Judy riding on Mei's shoulder.

While Emma made some simple sandwiches and fruit slices she looked to the stairway and laughed as the three came back down with Mei's picnic set all bundled up on the rug, with Mei holding two corners while Lauren and Oshyn held the other two. Judy meanwhile was sitting on the mound and simply enjoying the ride.

Emma watches the kids from the kitchen window, and laughs again as the kids try to set up the picnic, but that is not what she finds funny. What Emma laughs at are the hats on Lauren's and Mei's head. Lauren wears the police hat from Judy's younger days, and Mei wears her father's "scout hat" all unaware of the story behind it, only knowing that her grandmother held onto it.

"Emma, you're holding it wrong." Mei says as Emma takes notice of the tiger standing in front of her with her paws on her hips, her tail swishing back and forth in irritation. Looking to the other kids to see the correct paw position and quickly corrects it. Mei stares for a few moments more before she smiles and pats Emmalyn on the head before sitting back down.

The group spends their afternoon like that, snacking with the picnic setup or running around the yard. Judy gets picked up first with a few tears in her eyes as well as Mei's.

Gideon comes next after making a delivery and picks up both his daughter and Oshyn. With only Mei left Emma helps her pick up the picnic, and the two sit down to watch Wreck-It Rhino. Halfway through the movie Mei falls asleep on the floor clutching a random pillow that fell down with her. Emma learned early on that when Mei fell asleep, it was fast and she was always holding something. By the end of the movie Judy comes home and after Emma puts the sleeping Mei in her car seat, Judy drives Emmalyn home.

Liked promised when the wolf first agreed to work for them, Nick and Judy have been working towards eliminating the bad vibe Bellwether brought towards sheep. Some of it went away thanks to pop star sensation Gazelle and citizen seeing Mei play with some lambs in the nearby park. It's still a work in progress seeing how some sheep will avoid contact with other mammals, or other mammals will ignore or attack sheep, but it's getting to be the way it used to, slowly but surely. Pulling up to old apartment building, Judy waits until Emma enters the building before pulling away. Knowing that Nick will need a ride home she heads back to work.

Upon reaching the station Mei looks around blurrier eyed, sees where they are and is immediately wide awake, seeing how she has never been to her parents work place before. Judy unstraps Mei from her seat and the two Wilde woman walk into the large work area hand in hand, Mei all but skipping with each step. Once inside The two walk towards the front desk where Clawhauser is talking to a well known prosecutor.

Michael Thorn Nocturne is a silver fox that hasn't let bad stereotypes get to him, and instead makes them work for his image. Like Nick he is crafty, but he never used it to con people. The well dressed fox instead used it to his advantage in the courtroom. Using his skills to turn a mammals words against them to reveal the truth.

Mei lets go of Judy's hand and dashes up to the desk trying to look over the top, but can only get as far as Judy does minus the long ears. She tries to lift herself up with the upper body strength she doesn't have. Judy goes to remove her from the desk, and Clawhauser takes notice The rabbit, seeing how she finally got Mei to let go. "Hey Judy I thought you already went home for the night."

Judy nods, "I did leave but I had to come back after relieving Mei's babysitter, because Nick and I left home together so he doesn't have a car." Judy elaborates and looks down at Mei. "Mei, this is Benjamin Clawhauser, Michael Nocturne. Guys, this is Mei"

Clawhauser leans over the desk and gets his first real look at the tiger cub the Wilde's adopted. Her stormy blue eyes gleam with the mischief she could only learn from Nick, but the way she stands and acts is all Judy. Her outfit consists of a bubble gum pink T-shirt and cotton candy blue skirt. On her head is Nick's scout hat that she still had on even after falling asleep. "Oh M Goodness. I thought the picture was cute, but seeing you in person is a thousand time cuter." Mei ducks down at the compliment and after a nudge from her mom she looks back up. "It's nice to meet you Benny-Man Caw-Houser." At the pronunciation of his name, Clawhauser lets out a long aw, at which Judy takes her leave to find her husband. Who she finds asleep at his desk with his paperwork completed just not handed in.

Seeing her father Mei rushes up to him and gives him his daily hug usually reserved for when he gets home. Feeling the familiar arms wrapped around him, Nick opens one eye to see the young cub trying to hug him from the side and round his chair. He smiles and pulls Mei into his lap. "So what do I own the pleasure of the surprise attack Mei little Wilde?"

"we wanted to pick you up." Nick nods, "Ok Let me file away this evil, and than we can go." Mei nods and grabs some of the papers. "I can help."

Nick nods and takes his papers away and gives Mei another one. "Ok than, If you're going to help me you're going to need you own sheet to file." with that he hands her a pen and sets her in his seat. As soon as she's situated, she gets to work scribbling on the sheet.

"Nick," Judy says as she grabs his shoulder, "Why are you letting her scribble all over on of your sheets?"

Nick shrugs her off, "It's fine Carrots, It's just a blank sheet of printer paper." Judy looks at the sheet again, and sees nothing on the front of the sheet, except for the scribbles, and a perfectly blank sheet when she turns it over to do the same on the back side. The two adults relax and smile at the scene of their young tiger cub sitting in the too large chair and concentrating on what she is doing. After a few more moments she walks over to the two adults and waits for her next instruction.

Nick and Judy take notice and Nick squats so that he is looking directly at her. "You all done?" a quick nod. "Let me see what you got." Nick says and holds out his hand, but Mei holds the paper close to her chest. Realizing what she is waiting for he adds "Please?" He is than rewarded with the sheet, and Judy smiles at the interaction.

Nick looks over the scribbles and pretends to study them in great depth. He flips the sheet over and spies her name sloppily written in large letters in the corner. "Is this your name?" Nick asks and points to the spot. Mei and Judy look, and Mei nods. "Emma showed me. She said the teacher would like it."

Both Wilde adults nod, remembering how tomorrow would be her first day in kindergarten. Nick hands it back and says, "Hold on to that, and we can file it as soon as we get home, ok." Mei nods and the three walk out of the office space hand in hand with Mie in the middle and the picture crumpled up in the hand holding her daddy's, and Judy can't help but remember the time when she was in the exact position her daughter is in only being told not to try and accomplish her dreams. As the step in the main office. Clawhauser calls them over, they make a detour and are surprised as the camera on his phone flashes. Nick and Judy stand frozen in place, and Mei goes to see the picture. After that they all bid good-bye to each other, and as the family leaves the station they gain some strange looks at the whole situation.

* * *

After a simple supper of fish and vegetable soup, Nick and Judy tuck Mei in bed and after quick good-night kisses, the two adults head to their own room.

Sometime around 10 that night Judy wakes up to the sound of footsteps approaching their room and wakes up Nick. The two sit up in bed and the footsteps stop in front of their door, as though rethinking on entering, but after a moment the door slowly opens and Mei's head pokes through. Slight tear tracks on her face, and a small pout. Taking one look at the small striped face and they realize it was another nightmare. So without another word, both adults shift over to the sides and pat the spot in between them. Mei doesn't need another invitation and walks towards the bed and crawls to the middle, only for the adults to see a slight problem, she's getting too to sleep in the middle of their bed. Mei seems to see the looks on her parents face and decides to leave. Nick wraps his arms around her and holds her back as he comes to a solution.

He tells both of the special girls in his life to grab blankets, pillows, sheets, and to meet him in the living room, while he takes the blankets and sheets off their own bed. Judy helps Mei get some blankets from her room and Judy grabs some sheets from the closet. The two enter the living room to see the beginning of a fort.

he pulled the kitchen chairs into the room and uses those as part of the structure as well as the coffee table which he had on it's side so that the long side was up. The couch made up the other side of the fort. Nick places the sheets on top and lies some of the pillows and books laying around as something to weigh the fabric down. Mei smiles at the fort and helps her mom set the blankets on the inside so that they aren't sleeping on the rough floor. After that is all set up, Judy sets the alarm on her phone so that they don't sleep in.

Mei nestles in right between the two and knows she won't dream about the attacks again that night.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep._

Judy doesn't know what that is but it needs to stop.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Seriously what is that.

 _Beep Beep Be-_

Finally it stops, Judy nestles back into the blankets only to be shaken next. The paw on her shoulder is familiar, and beckons her to awareness, but the blankets are practically calling her name. That's not the only thing it seems. "Judy it's time to wake up, Mei's going to be late for school."

That wakes her up. She jolts up only to collide with sheets hanging overhead, in front of her Nick and Mei stand already dressed. Nick for work, and Mei in a grey T-Shirt with a rabbit and a small banner underneath that reads 'Too Cute To Talk To You' she wears simple jeans this time. "Nick I thought I told you not to get that shirt."

"Hey, don't look at me, she put it in the cart." Mei smiles at that. "Mei pick a different shirt. You wore that to bed last night." Mei nods, and when she comes back it's in a Sailor Moo shirt. The young cub grabs her backpack and waits by the door. Judy gets ready in record time, and together the family heads out only to come face to face with Mr. Big's Polar bears Kevin and Raymond, with Judy Big in one of their hands. Mei looks happy to see the small shrew again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, Mr. Big would like you to take Judy to school with Mei. The paperwork is already filled out, and they are in the same class." Nick looks about ready to say something but Judy cuts in before he gets the chance. "Of course Raymond, you can count on us." and watches as Judy Big settles on Mei's shoulder. Mei gets in the car, and The polar bears get Judy's seat set up.

The next few minutes in the car are spent with two little five year olds talking about school, and what they are going to do. Once the car pulls up to the building however, both girls quiet down and except their fate. Nick and Judy walk them to their class and give them good bye hugs before leaving for work.

inside the classroom there are mammals of all kinds. from predator to prey, from big to small. The thought only excites Mei more. Mei and Judy sit at a nearby table where a small fox and big cat are seated already. The fox has coloring similar to her father and wears clothes that are a little too big for him, and large blue eyes shift around the room looking afraid of the environment. The young big cat has a dark fur coat where spots are some spots and markings are still visible. The shirt has the meowvel with the character Deadbull, dark jean shorts and a simple baseball cap. Judy takes the spot next to Mei as she begins introducing herself. Hi I'm Mei Wilde, and this is my friend Judy Big." The Cat nods. "Adrian, mix species."

"oooh, between what?" Mei asks and Adrian seems shocked that someone sounds interested. "My Mom is a Panther and my dad is a Jaguar." "That's so cool, And I love the pattern on your coat. It's sooooo cool." Adrian smiles, "Thanks." Mei nods and looks to the fox. "What's your name?" The fox looks down before answering. "Ash." "Do you like big clothes too?" Ash looks up and notices that the shirt Mei has on is a few sizes too big. "I like wearing bigger clothes because it lets me keep them longer. I can also hide in them like this." And with that Mei pulls in her arms and head and hides in her shirt.

Ash smiles, "Something like that." And as the day goes on the four continue talking about anything and nothing.

 **A/N Michael Thorn Nocturne is the father of an OC that I will introduce in later chapters. This also happens to be the longest chapter I've written by far. Ash Reynard belongs to thewildeside, and Adrian Star Rains belongs to Jetstar77**


	8. Meeting Mei Father

**A/N Its the end of the first quarter since Mei started classes, her first class friends consist of a Fox that's hiding something, and a Jaguar Panther mix that doesn't let others change his opinion on anything. Mei does everything in her power to keep her friends from the bullies harsh words, but what will she do when their directed towards her.**

 **Meeting Father**

Mei sits with her friends at the beginning of class and the Large Panda enters the room. She wears a pink flower clip by her ear, and a lose floral shirt with lose red pants. her kind green eyes look around the room, "Good Morning class."

"Good Morning Ms. Idlefur." The kind panda smiles at the response and pulls out construction paper, glue, markers, and other craft materials. "Now class, Since we are approaching the end of the first quarter, I would like everyone to make something to show your family. Now it can be what ever you want, you can show off some of the words you learned, our can draw a picture, or you could combine both. Don't worry what everyone else is doing, just worry about what you want." And with that she spreads the sheets out on a table and the kids pick and choose from all the colors. Mei grabs a plain white sheet and a pack of markers.

Grabbing the pink she draws a triangle with a flat top and scribbles it in, after that she uses a purple to do the same thing smaller and higher than the last one, last she grabs a green and draws in higher still with little squares on the upper corners. Next she gabs the blue and brown and draws two rectangles under the purple and green respectfully. Afterwards she takes the orange and grey to draw circles, half circles, and ovals with the correct colors. When the general forms are done she grabs the green, purple, and blue once again and draws little circles. Tipping some areas in brown and drawing black stripes in others.

Mei takes a moment to study the image, and is pleased with the outcome. Thinking that it could still us something she grabs the glue and green glitter to put that at the base of the drawing, along with little flower stickers. Looking at the image now Mei can feel nothing but joy. It shows Mei in the middle holding hands with her parents on either side. She goes to show the teacher when she trips on a chair that just got pushed out.

Her picture flutters to the ground and a pure white paw picks it up. Mei glances upwards and meets the icy blue eyes of Snowy Angel, a polar whose father is another big name in TundraTown and the main rival of Judy's grandfather Mr. Big. Snowy only spares the picture a glace before she gives it to one of the lackeys (an other polar bear) at her table.

"What is this?" They ask holding up the drawing.

Mei all to happy to notice the glances answers. "That's my dad," While pointing the orange, green, and brown scribbles that represents Nick. "And that's my mom." Pointing to the grey purple and blue scribbles that represents Judy. "The one in the middle is me." The polar bears hold on the picture a bit longer

Her friends see Mei, and Adrian recognizing it for what it really is, puts his head on the table and covers it with his arms. Judy recognizes Snowy, and like she was taught, hates anyone with relation to the Angel name. Ash meanwhile flinches.

"Hey everyone, Mei here was raised by a fox and a rabbit." Snowy doesn't chuckle or laugh, but everyone else does, and Mei doesn't understand the problem. "No, they're my real parents! I have orange fur, short ears, and a long tail like my dad. I also have rounded ears like my mom, and my black markings like my family." Everyone continues laughing, and Mei grabs the picture that she was so proud of a moment ago and dodges the teacher before dashing out the door. Not wanting to get into too much trouble she just hides by her hook out in the hall and tries to make herself as small as possible. A moment passes before Adrian, Ash and Judy come join her with the teacher.

Adrian and Ash take a seat on either side of her, while Judy stands at her feet. The teacher places a hand on her shoulder and holds it there until Mei looks up. "I called your mom, and she should be here to pick you up soon. If you want, you can wait for her in the office." Mei shakes her head and hides in her arms again. "Ok than, I'll just let the Principle know where you are, so they can tell your parents." And she gets up, and walks towards the main office. Seeing how she didn't say anything about her friends they stick around. That is until Mrs. Wilde gets there to get her daughter, who by now is looking forlornly at her picture.

Mei drags her feet and sits in the car silently, until. "Mom, where's dad?"

Judy studies her daughter in the rearview mirror before answering. "He's at work sweetie."

"Why didn't I meet him yet?" Mei asks, and Judy is to say the least confused.

"You just saw him this morning." She answers

"Not my dad. My dad dad." And it finally clicks in Judy's mind about what Mei is talking about.

"I'll tell you later Ok, let's just head to the station, and you can hang out with Benjamin Clawhauser"

Mei gives a little smile at the mention of her work friend, but still has a slight frown in her smile.

Once reaching the station, Mei runs up the steps, and when Judy manages to catch up, Mei is already behind the front desk talking with Clawhauser. She waves at the two before heading towards Nicks desk to discuss what the teacher told her.

Judy finds him with his head resting in his head in frustration. "Nick we need to talk." With no prior warning Nick jumps at the intrusion of his space. "Jeez Carrots, Don't scare me like that." he says hand clutching his chest.

"Mei found out." Judy says

Nick looks up. "What."

Judy shows him the picture Mei drew in class, Show casing the work she put into it and the tears that cause the markers to smear. "The class was drawing pictures to showcase at the PT meeting this week, and Mei was being made fun of for her picture. Now she's wondering where her real parents are. Well her dad for now, but I think that's only because I was there. Nick what if we take her to meet her father, and her aunt is there? What if she manages to take custody of her for this? I don't want to loose her Nick, we spent the better part of five years with her, and I don-"

Sometime during Judy's triad Nick got up and is now holding her close. "Don't worry, We won't let it come to that, but if she wants to meet her father, we can give her a sick day and introduce her. If her aunt is there Than we fight her for custody. I don't care what it takes I will do everything in my power to make sure Mei stays with us willingly." Judy looks up from his chest and returns the hug slight tears staining his shirt. "Oh Carrots, always with the tears. I'm almost done here, so how about I try to finish early and we go someplace special. Hmm?" Judy nods into his chest. "Ok than you need to leave so that I can finish, Go see what Mei and Clawhauser are up to, knowing them, their snacking and watching ZooTube." Judy nods and hops away.

Upon reaching the main desk Judy sees that Nick was indeed right. Snacks are spread about and Mei seems content with sharing her favorite ZooTube videos with the large cheetah. Judy joins them and once Nick is done the three decide against going out and instead decided to get a pizza and watch movies well into the night, or as late as Mei can stay up. Along the way the two adults tell Mei what happened to her father, and ask if she would like to meet him. A moment of thinking late they receive an enthusiastic nob from the young cub.

* * *

It was a long week, but Judy finally managed to convince Chief Bogo to allow her to visit Mr. Vapas and reintroduce him to his daughter. Nick and Judy explained the plan to Ms. Idlefur the day before and got her approval, so with that in mind mother and daughter enter the hospital with flowers and gifts in paws and check in at the front desk before heading to the Neurology department where they can hear shouting from the same room their heading towards.

Judy peeks her head in and is disappointed to Mrs. Tigre in there scolding her brother on a choice he made five years ago. Judy knocks on the door and both tigers look up at the intrusion and Mr. Vapas smiles at the sight of the rabbit. "Hello Judy how are you?" He asks in a form of permission to enter. "I'm doing well Jason, and I brought someone with me if you're up for it?" Mr. Vapas quirks and eyebrow, but nods none the less. "Come on in sweetie."

Jason sits up straight at seeing his young cub for the first time in five years. He takes in the too large blue shirt draped over her frame, and the jeans as well as the bag hanging off her back. In her arms is a large bouquet of cut flowers of all kinds and colors. Mei tries to hide behind the plants and trudges her way towards the bed and setting the flowers on a nearby table before dragging a chair over and promptly sitting down right next to the bed.

Silence takes over the room save for the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Mei decides to break that silence. "I'm sorry if the flowers aren't your favorite. I didn't know what they were, and I don't have a favorite, so I went with what ever looked pretty." Judy nods to confirm that, "She wouldn't leave the florist until we got a sizeable bouquet for you."

"Do you know who I am?" Mei nods, and with no warning leaps out of the chair and hugs her father close. Jason doesn't know how to react at first, but after a moment he returns the hug.

A moment later Mrs. Tigre clears her throat to get back to the matter she brought up. When Jason moves to let go Mei tightens her grip. "Lily, can't this wait?"

"No Jason, it can't. I want to get Mei into a proper family, and I'm willing to take this to court if need be." Judy bristles at that.

"Are you saying that you would take away everything we worked the past five years for? Just for what, to get her into a family with a tiger as a parent?"

Lily purses her lips, "Not just any family, my family."

The arguing continues and Mr. Vapas feels every tightening of Mei's grip. As he listens to the conversation he feels has temper rising. "If you two wouldn't mind taking your argument outside, I'd like to hold a conversation with Mei." The two bickering women look over and see an angry Jason, and upset Mei, they do as asked and leave the two alone. Mei loosens her grip on her fathers neck and sits on his lap instead. She notices how much thinner he is than her moms coworker with the same stormy blue eyes like hers, only dulled down a bit.

"So what prompted this visit?" Mei doesn't answer, and instead pulls some markers out of her bag as well as a drawing, handing the latter to him. He decides not to comment on the tear streaks on the marker. Instead he focuses on the picture itself and sees that it is Mei holding hands with Nick and Judy. Mei reaches out and moves the roll away table over the bed. Than sits back on her dads lap. Picking out an orange, and blue as well as the black she holds out her hands for the drawing, "Can I have that back please?" Jason smiles at the politeness and hands it over. Looking over her he sees her adding another shape right over her own. He smiles as he realizes she is adding him into the picture.

"So what made you want to visit?" He asks and Mei looks back at him. "Some kids were being mean about my drawing, and I wanted to know why."

He nods and decides to make a risky mistake in the large scheme of things in his opinion, and describes all that happened.

 **A/N I decided not to do the whole long explanation and will include that as a little flashback. So now I'll do a parent teacher conference and maybe a birthday party before another time skip.**


	9. Parental Supervision

**A/N So Yeah I'll do this chapter I'll include a sweet description on what happened to Mei's father for the younger ears. As well as the parent teacher conference and a birthday. I'll include another bully that was submitted as well.**

 **Parental Supervision Needed**

It was the day of the parent teacher conference which has been switched with a parents day, and both Nick and Judy were allowed a few moments away from work to visit the school, and hopefully meet some of Mei's friends, as well as the bullies in Nick's opinion. They had to stop at the station before going to the school, and Benjamin supplied the couple with some ZPD stickers to hand out to the kids.

As they approach the school, they see the parking lot over run with cars from other families. As they are about to leave the police cruiser Judy stops Nick and straightens his tie. Nick does the same with her badge, and places a quick kiss on her cheek. "Come on Carrots, don't want to keep the kids waiting do you?" and with that he puts on his shades. "Nick are the shades necessary?"

"But of course if I want to make an impression." and with that he leaves the cruiser. Judy locks it up and joins him. They check in with the office, and the pig just waves them on. As the two walk down the hall to their daughter's class room, they spare glances at the other classrooms to see mammals of all kinds sitting together, except for the sheep. In every single classroom the sheep have at least one space in between them, be it desks or an entire table to themselves. Before entering Mei's classroom the two spare a glace at each other and quietly enter.

The classroom is like any other kindergarten class, with long rectangular tables and children sitting with their new friends. Mei's group consists of a fox, what can only be a mix breed, Judy Big, and a lamb. The small group of five sits silently and listens as a familiar tiger explains their exciting job as an accountant *Nick rolls his eyes behind his glasses* The kids seem bored with it as well, but Mei tries her best to seem interested, and at the end she even asks a question, practically wiggling in her seat to get noticed with her hand raised high. The kids at the other tables take notice and all but glare at her. "How long did it take you to become an account?"

The large tiger smiles at the question and answers. "It takes about 5 years and 6 months, but all in all I am doing what I enjoy." The class claps and the next one to speak is a Panther and Jaguar. Judy looks back to Mei's friend and can immediately spot the traits he got from either parent. The two go on talking about their work, and than it's their turn.

Nick practically struts to the front of the classroom. "Hello kids, my name is," he whips off his shades "Nick Wilde, and this is my partner Carrots." Judy only socks him on the arm with a "Hmph."

"Don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth kids. I'm Judy Wilde and if anyone here is the partner, it would be this dumb fox. As for our career, we are both police officers for the ZPD." She than pulls out the roll of stickers. "Mei could you come here and give one of these to everyone."

Mei nods enthusiastically and grabs the rolls. As her parents continue talking Mei goes around the room handing out the fake badges, even going to each of the adults to see if they want one. By the time she finished her rounds around the room a smile nearly took over her face, and Nick and Judy were just finishing up their description of work. "Done."

"Good job sweetie." Judy says as Nick takes a quick look around the room. "No you're not."

Mei looks up in disbelief "Yes I am." Mei does another round asking if everyone who wanted one got one. As soon as she is done checking she goes back to the front of the room where she pouts. "I told you I got everyone."

"No you didn't." Nick says with a smirk

"I did." Mei proclaims slightly misty eyed. Judy sees this and jabs Nick in the ribs with her elbow. Nick takes notice and takes the roll removing one and placing it on Mei's blue floral dress. "Now you got everyone." Mei smiles and goes back to her table, immediately the mix comforts her with a hand on the shoulder while Judy and the kit whisper encouraging words. Nick and Judy are happy that she made some close friends as well as include those that aren't.

The two smile and approach the table where Nick kneels down between Mei and the mix. "So you mind introducing us before we have to leave." Mei nods and begins the introductions "That's Adrian, this is Ash, and that's Rose. Oh and this is Judy." Nick and Judy smile at the introductions and Mrs. Wilde points out "Hey, your birthday is coming up, why don't you invite your friends to the party?"

"I'm having a party?"

"Yup, and all of your friends can come if they want." As soon as the words leave her mouth Mei reaches over the table to give her mom a hug. Nick is the next on to receive a hug, his being tighter seeing how he is right next to her. Even though she is only five turning six her hug is a crushing on that he will definitely feel for a week.

"I'll pick you up later OJ."

"OK dad, I'll see you later." She says with a wave. "Bye mom have fun at work."

Judy smiles and goes around to give her daughter one last hug. "You know I will." and with that the two head back to work. The class after that is uneventful for the most part, with the rest of the parents describing their work places. By the time lunch rolls around most of the parents are gone, some lingering behind to enjoy it with their kids.

Mei goes to the table near the back of the lunch room where here group of misfits sit, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she comes face to face with Danna and Asia, a Fallow deer and Asiatic buffalo respectively. Both wear designer clothing, with Danna's being of a better brand. Based on the slight difference and Asia's outstretched hand it was the buffalo that tapped her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Mei asks and Danna laughs as though the young tiger just told the funniest thing ever. "No, I was just wondering when the party was?"

"What?"

"Well I am invited aren't I? After all, my father is the CEO of a large jewelry business and yours are _the best_ police in Zootopia. I only thought it made sense that the two most popular girls hung out." Danna points out and holds out her hand expectantly.

"Sorry, but I need to go to my table." and leaves the two girls alone, heading to the table where her friends clear a spot away for her.

The rest of the day follows the same routine with Danna trying to get an invite to Mei's party, and Asia just hanging back. By the end of the day Mei is stressed, and seeing her dad standing in front of the large police vehicle and tries to seem calm. Failing miserably as Nick gazes at his daughter in worry behind his shades. All of a sudden he gets his infamous sly smirk and pulls out his cuffs. "Well well well, If it isn't little Miss Mei Jessica Wilde. Come to finally turn yourself in?"

Mei stares at her father and returns the smirk. "Why, what did I do?"

Nick pulls out a notepad and pretends to go over transgressions. "You didn't finish your supper. Failed to complete your chores, and last but not least, You glared at a uniformed officer."

Mei pouts. "So?"

"I'm sorry, but those are all being mean to your poor old father, and I'm afraid that I have to arrest you now." With that he grabs Mei around the waist and holds her close while she shrieks out in laughter. He slaps the one cuff on her wrist, and the other on his own. "As punishment for all of these you have to tell me about your day, as well as come with me to work."

To act like she is resisting the law, she goes limp, and Nick all but drags her to the car. She hears laughter and jolts up, seeing her friends laughing at the pair's antics while other stand there shocked at what is going on. Mei yells out "My Friends!" and like they had planned it, Ash and Adrian run towards the pair with Judy riding on Adrian's shoulder. The two larger mammals grab Mei's outstretched hand and are about to pull her away, when Nick rounds on them. Tickling the pair and snatching Judy and placing her and Mei's shoulder.

"Now do you kids want a ride home?" Nick asks as the two laugh themselves out.

"Can I ask my mom and dad first?" Adrian asks

"Go for it." Nick gestures towards the parents waiting, using the hand with the cuff and dragging Mei along with the gesture. Adrian runs off, and Ash hangs behind. Nick looks at the young fox and asks "Don't you have to go ask your parents if you can come?"

Ash shakes his head, "No, they aren't here, but they won't mind." Nick nods, but worries about what that implies. Adrian comes back with a full on smile, and his parents following right behind him. "They said it was OK, they just need to ask you some stuff."

Nick nods and un-cuffs Mei, only to cuff her to Adrian. "Here, you watch her." Judy and Ash laugh, while Mei and Adrian are completely silent, and trying to put some distance between themselves. Nick looks back to the Panther and Jaguar, "So what did you want to take about."

"We just wanted to check that it was ok for Adrian to come over, As well as get an address so that we know where to pick him up."

Nick nods and pulls out the notepad he allows Mei to write in, and jots down the address as well as his and Judy's numbers. "so that is our address, we live on the outskirts of town, and than I wrote down our numbers in case you need to get ahold of us."

"Thank you, and here are our business cards. It doesn't have our address, but it has our work and personal numbers."

Nick nods and looks back to the kids, only to see Mei, who is still handcuffed to Adrian reaching for the cuff keys attached to his belt. Judy and Ash are laughing in the background, but stop when they see Nick looking down at his daughter. "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted the car keys." Mei says as she slowly lowers her hand and backs away. Nick smiles at his daughter, "The vehicle is unlocked, so you guys can go on in." The kids nod and instead of going to the large passenger side seat, they open the door to the back seat and crawl in there. "That's not safe you know!" Nick yells out.

"But it's fun though!" Mei yells back as she closes the door. Nick can see the four kids talking with each other, and rolls his eyes. "I'll try to get them into the front seat."

His parents simple smile and nod. "If you can't, that's fine, just be careful with them."

Nick nods and moves towards the vehicle to try and persuade them to go to the front seat.

 **A/N *PLEASE READ***

 **I'm glad you loyal readers are enjoying the story thus far, and I would like your opinion on something. I had a conversation with one of my friends over this story and we discussed doing a oneshot series surrounding the POV's of the OCs you some of you have submitted. One example would be a chapter on Emmalyn's life on the street. Another would be Oshyn meeting Mei for the first time. If I do, do this would you guys be interested in reading it?**

 **OCs used are Danna Dama and Asia Buffbell. both submitted by** **luciayshadow**


	10. Greetings and Partings

**A/N After this will hopefully be the birthday fic. So yeah.**

 **Without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Greetings and Partings**

Turns out Nick couldn't get the kids into the front. When he tried they all held on to the other side. He just left them as they were and drove home. At one point in the ride Mei stood up and asked if her dad if he could turn on the lights. Nick ignores her, but that only prompts them all into chanting "Lights" over and over. By the time he reaches the house, where Emmalyn is sitting on the porch waiting, Nick is at his wits end. he only opens the back door and says they're all yours before getting back to work.

Emma recognizes Mei and Judy, but the fox and big cat confuses her. She doesn't get time to ponder their identities Mei jumps into the wolf's arms. "Hi Emma, how was school? You're in High School now right? What's that like? Is it like Elementary school?" and on the questions go, Emma merely rolls her eyes at the regular occurrence, and gestures for the other two to follow, seeing how Judy is on the big cat's shoulder. They follow and enter the house, following Emma into the living room. Where they see last nights pillow fort.

Emma directs a questioning look Mei's way, which causes the cub to merely shrug and crawls inside. getting comfortable and relaxed. Emma shakes her head and looks at the two new comers. "So I'm Emma, Mei's babysitter, are you friends of hers?"

Mei pokes out from the fort, "Yeah, the Fox is Ash, and Adrian is a panther/jaguar mix." with that she disappears once again.

"Ah, so these are the new friends you were telling me about." The two share a look and Adrian nods. "Are you the babysitter she talks about?"

Emma nods and laughs out. "I can only hope so, that or they got a new one behind my back."

Mei pokes out of the fort again and gestures to her three friends. "come on guys, there's room for all of us."

Emma merely shrugs and crawls in, going to the back and tucking in her legs to make room for the others. Adrian and Ash crawl in after and find the small structure surprisingly spacious. Judy Bigg goes from Adrian's shoulder over to Mei's leg

They spend the afternoon like that, and that is how Nick and Judy find them when they return home. Only being able to make out the two thin tails sticking out, an orange one with white tip and black stripes, and a black tail with barely visible spots. Both tails were ideally swinging back and forth, and would briefly brush against one another.

A calming voice is heard from within, and they can tell that Emma is reading one of her school books out loud and showing the kids how she does the problems in the books. Even though she knows they won't be able to understand the high school level material they

"We're home, Emma." Judy says and the moment in the fort is ruined as Emma stands up and the sheet comes along with her. The books holding it down drop off the chairs and crash to the floor. More of the children are revealed as the sheet hangs around by their waists. Judy is able to distinguish which of the four laughing is Mei, but she'll focus on that later, as both older Wilde's attention is drawn to the struggles of Emma trying to get out of the sheet.

"Emma, would you like assistance?" Nick asks, Judy sees the smirk on his face, and knows he's planning something. The sheet shakes back and forth, "No I got it. I just need to stop stepping on the dang thing." Emma says as she continues to struggle. Judy sees Mei tuck some of the sheet underneath herself, and begins to roll away, taking the white fabric with her. Soon the fabric leaves Emma's figure, and traps Mei where she just looks like a white bundle of cloth on the floor, until said bundle wiggles and looks more like a grub. Nick leisurely strolls towards the squirming mass and picks it up with some difficulty.

"Mmm, what a tasty little grub I've found." He than nibbles on the center area to hear the peels of muffled laughter come from within. Judy shakes her head, and begins to help the other children up, before addressing her husband yet again. "Nick come on, we need to drop everyone off, before we can pay a visit to the hospital." Nick's mood shifts at that, add he calmly sets Mei down before removing the sheet. When his beautiful daughter is revealed he gives a smile saying "There's Mei girl." With a sober smile.

Emma is used to change in atmosphere, seeing how she has been around the family for a while, and knows what's going on. She holds back a growl at the thought of Mei's biological aunt trying for custody of the cub. She distracts herself by Helping Judy straighten up the living area.

Everyone piles into the vehicle, and after dropping the others off and talking with parents, Nick unsure about leaving Ash with his own. before making their way to the main Zootopian hospital. Mei makes sure to grab her bag with the drawings she did over the week, along with the flowers and berries she picked.

Nick and Judy check in at the front desk while Mei makes her way to her Papa's room. When she gets there though, the room is empty, the bed is made and the antiseptic smell is overwhelming. She bites her lip, and walks in to sit in her usual chair and wait for her mom and dad. She clutches the flowers close when she here's two voices calling her name along with hurried footsteps. She lowers her head when both of her parents hug her close.

Tears come to Mei's eyes without her even thinking about it. She is not unfamiliar with death, but that is to be expected when ones family visits a hospital every week. She's just never had to deal with one this close. The doctors come in and explain what happened, but Mei doesn't hear a word, only knowing that she couldn't say good-bye.

Apparently he had died at the beginning of the weak due to a stress related stroke, and his sister coming every other day was not helping. When they get home, Judy makes sure to check the mail, and sure enough there is a letter inviting them to the funeral, that is tomorrow. At hearing this Mei goes to her room to pick out an outfit. before going back downstairs to watch a movie with her parents still there. The movie for that night is Cinderellephant. For supper they just get fast food, and her daddy lets her put extra berries in her ice cream.

She wakes up the next morning in between them, and gets dressed for the wake.

* * *

The wake was awful on the account that they couldn't stay long. As soon as Mei's aunt saw they she immediately began to bother and place the blame on Nick and Judy. Saying that if they had just allowed her to take care of Mei she would've left him alone, but they drove her to bother him. While the three adults were busy playing the blame game, Mei asked the mammals in front of her if she could quick say bye to her papa before she had to go. They agreed and Mei grabbed her parents hands.

Mei didn't like the way her papa looked. He was much too thin and his fur wasn't well cared for. She went into the bag she brought and placed the drawings, a flower, and one of her favorite kind of berries in with him. Right after she holds out her arms, and Nick is quick to pick her up.

They leave without a word edgewise to Mei's aunt, and Judy goes to the back seat to comfort their daughter.

They don't go to the funeral the next day, and visit the cemetery later to avoid the same problem as the day before. When they visit Mr. Vapas' grave. Mei goes cross legged and tells it all the things she wanted to tell her papa that Friday.

Judy and Nick stand back, more than happy to give their cub a moment alone.

 **A/N I had this planned for a while and if the creator of Mei is reading this I wish to apologize for later chapters.**


	11. Party Animals

**A/N Time for the birthday fic in honor of the creation of Mei on April 26, 2016. In the story Mei is turning six. So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **To the creators of the OCs I have included so far that are friends, what do they get for Mei? I will add the presents later, for now they are in parentheses like this (OC's Present)**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Party Animals**

It had been a month since Mr. Vapas passed away, and Mei was upset that her father couldn't be there for her birthday in the upcoming week. Both of the Wilde's tried to cheer her up, and upon the request of their daughter continue their visits to the older tiger. Her friends are there the entire step of the way, and Ash makes sure that he visits the house as often as he can, even spending the night at points.

Nick makes sure to keep an eye on the young fox, seeing how skittish he is around the him, but other than that he seems to warm up to the officer.

Judy helps Mei create birthday invites for her friends, as well as a treat for the class, Nick winds up sneaking a few of the blueberries from the mix.

The rest of the Hopps family sets up the party on the farm and their stall is closed that weekend.

That Wednesday Mei brings the blueberry muffins to share with the class, and hands the invites to her friends.

Like usual Mei sits between Ash and Adrian, Judy straight ahead of her with some more kids around them. At snack time Mei hands out the as well as giving her friends the invitations. But that is when Danna approaches, "Oh Mei, aren't I invited to your party?"

"No you were mean to me." and continues her conversation with her friends.

In the few days that follow, Danna and her friend Asia trying to get on Mei's good side.

With the approaching weekend, Mei is dropped off at the family farm after school on Friday, and spends the night there. Ash came along, and in the safety of Judy's old room, truths are revealed.

"I can tell my parents, they'll know what to do." She tries but the young fox simply shakes his head. "I don't want anything to change."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so let's try to sleep." Ash says as he turns to his side so his back is to the tiger. Mei follows his example and tries to sleep.

The two are awoken by Mei's grandparents and cousins coming through the door all but yelling the birthday song. Both kindergarteners pulled their blankets higher over their heads and curled up in the warmth they provided. When they woke up for real it was around mid morning with breakfast still going strong. Mei drags Ash to a spot at the corner of the table going as far as to ask some of her cousins to switch places with her so that Ash won't feel trapped.

Oshyn comes during this time with his family and squeezes in between Mei and their cousin. "Happy Birthday Mei!" He shouts to be heard over the family chatter.

"Thanks!" and that is when she notices the slight bulges on the rabbit's head. "Oh my got you've got antler's like your dad!" That causes Oshyn to gain the attention of the closer cousins and Mei pulls Ash away before they crowd around the area. "How you doing Ash? You want to head outside?" At the quite nod she leads him to the door and leads him outside and plops down on the lawn. "Sorry about my family, I know you don't like loud environments, but that's just how they are."

"It's fine Mei, your family is interesting." And the two let the noise of the Hopps family wash over them, a few come out to do some work in the fields. A few hours pass before another familiar face makes it to the farm. A pastel pink pastry van drives up to the house and before it even comes to a complete stop Lauren dives out of the back and rolls to a stop popping up with Judy's old police hat from her childhood. "That's where that was." Mei mumbles as she goes up to great her friend. Lauren sees her coming and tosses the old hat into the back of the van before going to help her parents unload.

"Lauren Grey, don't think that I didn't see that."

The fox slowly turns around as her mother and father work together to carry the cake and cupcakes inside for lunch. "Hey Mei, I got ta help my ma and pa so if you will excuse me." Lauren tries to maneuver around the cub, but fails and is chased by the tiger who is shortly joined by the fox. Mrs. Grey looks over her husband's shoulder. "Be careful Lorrie, you don't wanna get hurt and miss the games."

Lauren stops at the name her mother calls her and Mei tackles the older mammal to the ground, Ash standing back. As we tussle we unknowingly get closer to the family fields. Before they get to close Paws wrap around their ankles and pulls the girls away. Mei manages to see the worried looks Aunt and Uncle Grey give her before both are pulled into crushing hugs.

"Are you two ok?" Aunt Grey asks, pushing Mei away to get a better look at the two. At the nod that either parent receives, both are cuffed on the head. "Than what were you thinking? Lauren, you know better than to play near the fields, and I need you to help watch the little ones, while we are here understand?" Lauren nods and Mrs. grey swipes a hand over her face. "I'm sorry to be so harsh, but I don't want anything to happen, especially around those." She says pointing to the violet flowers lining the fields. The three kids nod and run off to play somewhere else.

* * *

The party truly doesn't start until around lunch time when Judy Big arrived with her family and their polar bear body guards, Adrian came with his family. They wait a bit longer for Judy and Nick to arrive before they start dishing out food, but by 1:45 the kids begin to get restless and Bonny and Stew Hopps call everyone to lunch.

Mei tries not to let it get to her knowing that her parents are important people, but this is the first time they were late.

She chooses to wait a little longer before getting too upset and digs into the pie and ice cream. The strawberry sauce on the ice cream complementing the blueberries in the pie nicely.

After lunch the younger ones go to play the games for goodies while the adults clean. Nick and Judy arrive just as the kids begin to do a three legged race. The two watch Mei and Adrian try to figure out the best way to go about this with the middle legs placed inside a potato sack.

The two Wilde's lead Nick's mother inside where the rest of the family is cleaning. "Hey mom, how're things going?"

"Oh hey Judy, everything's fine, the kids are outside playing until we get everything clean, than later we were going to have Mei open her presents."

"Here let me help with that." Judy says as she goes to grab a dish. Bonny pulls it away and shoos Judy away. "No no no, You go and enjoy yourselves, it's your daughter's special day and she needs her parents there with her." Both Nick and Judy leave the home and join the kids in the games. Mrs. Wilde stands to join Bonny at the window overlooking the field the family games are in. They watch as Nick Runs ahead to grab spare sack, and as though they practiced Judy easily slips a leg in at the start and the two take off running, easily falling in synch.

"They've certainly come a long way haven't they Bonny?" Ms. Wilde asks as Ash and Lauren pass the finish line Mr. and Mrs. Grey cheering for them. A few more pass, and Just before Mei and Adrian pass the finish line, her parents come up from behind and scoop her up.

"That they have. I still have an old video of a play she did when she was nine." Her hands fall in the dish water as she reminisces, "She was so set on becoming the first bunny cop that she let nothing dissuade her. I'm glad she found someone she could rely on when the world let her down"

"I could say the same about my little Nicky," Ms. Wilde says "Before he met Judy, he was always letting what others thought get to him. Never once trying to change their views. Now he's married to a beautiful young mammal, and even though the child is not theirs, they raise her as though she always was."

The two mothers go back to watching the large family interact, a pile forming over and around Nick. The small spot of neon orange can only be Mei underneath her cousins as well.

* * *

A few more games later, and it's present time. From the Hopps family she gets a dollar from each member wrapped up in a box.

From Ash she received a (Ash's Present)

Adrian got her a (Adrian's Present)

Lauren just placed her mom's childhood police cap back on her head with a Happy birthday squirt, while Oshyn gives her (Oshyn's Gift)

Judy gives her a suit, which Mei demands the she be able to put on so that she can pose with the small shrew like a true bodyguard, which causes the family to take pictures, and one of the polar bears to give Mei a pair of black shades, which don't stay up like they should.

A few presents later and it's back to playing. Nick keeping a close eye on the younger fox for any strange reactions like he would get when they would sleep over. Not finding any he lets it go for the day.

It's getting late when everyone starts winding down, Mei all but passing out in the lawn. Nick picks her up, finding that she is getting too big for this. Adrian's parents, who have been visiting with the adults of the Hopps family offer their assistance as James holds their own son.

Nick and Judy say goodbye to the family and Ms. Wilde gets in beside her granddaughter. Mei smiles all the way back home as a paw runs over her forehead soothingly. All the while her parents stare worryingly ahead, unsure of what the future may hold.

 **A/N Sorry for the rushed chapter I just wanted to get this update before midnight, and I should really worry about my homework now with only five more classes of those scheduled on Tuesday and Thursday. Hope to hear what you guys think.**


End file.
